


Tease

by AWitchWrites



Series: Pet Play [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Teasing, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: Written for a request on wattpad.Frank gets punished for touching himself without his Master's permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested way back in December and it's taken me ages, oops. Still, I hope you guys like it. I'm trying to get my motivation back to write in between trying to record a podfic so hopefully there should be more fics coming soon!

Frank knew that touching himself was against the rules. They didn’t have many hard or strict rules because Gerard was a softie really, he almost always let Frank get away with it when he broke one of their smaller rules; usually just admonishing him with a lecture, or if he was going to punish him, Frank almost always got away with using his puppy eyes to get out of it. Those almost always worked on his Dom. 

Except there were some rules that Frank couldn’t get away with breaking; some actions that Frank couldn’t get out of being punished for, most of those rules were ones that were only enforced per scene. The couple didn’t really have many persistent rules, Frank was still a punk at heart and he valued his freedom; Gerard loved that about Frank, he loved how carefree he was, it made it so much more satisfying for them both during scenes when Gerard got to be the one in control of Frank. The only rule they had that really applied outside of scenes was that Frank wasn’t to touch himself without permission. That was their strictest rule and the only one that Frank never really broke; he liked it so much better when it was Gerard touching him anyway and since they lived together he never really felt the need to jerk off. 

But Gerard had been teasing him all week. He’d replaced Frank’s usual puppy tail for a vibrating plug at the beginning of the week, one of the remote controlled ones that Gerard could tease him with, and told him he was not to take it out under any circumstances (with the exception of safewording out) or cum or get himself off. Frank had been so fucking excited for that at first, because Frank loved edging, okay? He loved it when Gerard made him beg to cum. Even the idea had gotten him hard almost as soon as Gerard had whispered the rules into his ear as he’d slipped the plug into his ass; Gerard had chuckled at Frank’s excitement which should have been a clue that he was planning on keeping it in for longer than Frank had expected. Frank had been maybe expecting to have to put up with it for a day maybe two. It was only after the third day of Gerard’s relentless teasing, after begging probably more than he ever had before that Frank realised how long Gerard was gonna make him wait for it. 

Gerard didn’t put a cock ring on him, so Frank hadn’t stayed hard the entire time which was a fucking relief. But boy did Gerard tease him. Frank  _ felt _ like he’d been hard the entire time with the way that Gerard had gotten a little trigger happy with the remote in those first few days. They were never really apart since they both had the week off and Gerard didn’t turn it on when they were apart since Frank wouldn’t have been able to safeword. But when they were together Gerard would tease constantly. There had been a couple times when they were cuddled up on the couch those first few days watching a movie together and Gerard would turn it on to a low setting about halfway through, leaving it on for the rest of the movie and wrapping his arms around Frank as if nothing was happening. Other times, he’d turn it onto the highest setting that Frank could take just to watch him moan and squirm for a couple moments before switching it off again, completely casual except for the smirk on his face. After the first couple days he slowed down a little, thank god, even if Frank was still desperate. Gerard was getting ready to go back to work after his week off so they were apart for longer stretches of time, but that only made it more intense when they were together and he was around to tease Frank again. 

And Frank loved it. He didn’t want to safeword out or anything and he wasn’t planning to. He was just so fucking desperate to cum, Frank was pretty sure that he had never been  _ this _ desperate before. And really, he was sure he could have gotten to the end of the week if he hadn’t been so impatient, especially with Gerard not teasing as much. He probably would have gotten rewarded for it too but no, Frank was too impatient for that. 

He wasn’t really planning on breaking the rules either but Gerard had gone grocery shopping after a morning of teasing him at breakfast. Frank had gotten hard again just thinking back to it in the shower and that was the last straw really, he  _ had _ to touch himself. He figured that if he didn’t take the plug out and was done by the time Gerard got back then his boyfriend would never even know. But no, Frank couldn’t be that lucky. 

He was leant against the shower wall, head tipped back against the tiles with his mouth hung open in a silent moan, stroking himself and so fucking close to cumming when he heard the front door open and the sound of Gerard shuffling inside with the groceries. 

“Frankie, baby, you okay?” Gerard called out to him, obviously able to hear the shower still going. Frank had told Gerard that he was gonna shower just before he’d left to go get the shopping and he’d definitely been in there a while. He groaned quietly to himself, biting his lip hard, there was no way he was gonna get away with it now and he was so fucking close so instead of stopping he just stroked himself faster, biting his lip hard to keep himself from crying out when he came over his fist a moment later. 

Frank had obviously taken too long to reply since the next thing he knew he could hear Gerard’s footsteps outside the bathroom door just before Gerard pushed the door open, “Frankie, baby, did you-?” Gerard started to ask, sounding concerned until he stepped inside and saw for himself why Frank hadn’t answered him straight away. He went from looking concerned to angry in about five seconds flat, making Frank shiver as he looked over at him. Neither of them said anything for a moment, Frank looking guiltily over at him, his cock going soft and still in his hand for god’s sake, Gerard looking back at him with his arms crossed over his chest looking over at him with a stern look and a raised eyebrow.

“I-” Frank started to explain, slowly letting go of himself and letting the water wash the cum from his hand. 

“Shut up.” Gerard interrupted sternly, making Frank blush deeply as he shut his mouth, looking over at his boyfriend guiltily. “You know that touching yourself without permission is against the rules, puppy. Could my little slut not wait?” Gerard carried on, staring him down. 

Frank whimpered at that, shifting on his feet in the shower as he shook his head submissively. “No, Sir.” He whispered, not sure if it was a rhetorical question but not wanting to risk getting punished even harder for not answering either. The shower was still going but Frank made no move to turn it off until Gerard gestured for him to. 

“Get out and get dried. Put your collar and your ears back on, nothing else then come to the bedroom to start your punishment. You’ve got 5 minutes.” Gerard told him sharply before he turned and left the bathroom. Frank wasn’t sure if he’d gone to put the shopping away or if he’d gone to the bedroom to prepare for the punishment but he knew that Gerard meant what he said when he actually got strict like this so he hurried to switch off the shower, reaching for the fluffy towel he’d gotten out for himself earlier and drying himself off hurriedly. Putting his ears in and his collar on with his hair still wet and his skin still damp was going to be a pain in the ass but he didn’t have long enough to dry them off properly so he knew he’d have to make do with it. He’d only just cum but even the thought of his punishment was turning him on again. Frank loved being bent over Gerard’s knee and spanked till his ass was red and a little sore. Sometimes Gerard would tease him instead. Either way, Frank secretly loved it. 

He checked himself in the mirror quickly once he had his ears and collar on, fixing them before taking a deep breath and heading into the bedroom. Gerard wasn’t there, which meant he must have gone to put some of the shopping away which also meant that he was probably testing Frank to see if he was going to do as he was told. So Frank did, not wanting to risk an even worse punishment than he was likely to get, getting up onto the bed on his knees facing the door and kneeling his his hands behind his back and head bowed to wait for Gerard. He didn’t have to wait very long before he heard the door open and Gerard stepped in slowly. It took a lot of self control not to look up at him and to just stay still but Frank managed it, even when Gerard just stood in front of him at the foot of the bed silently, testing him. It was quiet for a moment and Frank could almost feel the tension around them both, his own nervous energy making him want to shift around on his knees. But he stayed still, biting his lip a little as he waited for Gerard to speak, to touch him, to  _ anything  _ other than just stand there. Gerard made him wait a couple more moments before he spoke up. 

“You’ve been really bad, Frankie.” Gerard said as he started to pace in front of him for a moment before moving closer to him and taking hold of his chin to make him look up at him. Frank held back a soft noise as he looked up at Gerard, seeing the darkened look in his eyes; he loved when Gerard got like this, Gerard was really sweet most of the time and most people wouldn’t expect that he could ever be like this but Frank loved seeing this side to him, it was fucking  _ hot.  _ “Touching yourself without permission....when I’d specifically told you not to, mm? And to think, I was gonna reward you so good at the end of the week.” 

Frank perked up a little at that, wondering just what it was that Gerard had been planning on doing with him. His excitement must have shown on his face, making Gerard chuckle a little and shake his head. “But naughty boys get punishments instead of rewards, puppy.” He said, letting go of Frank’s chin and stepping back again. Frank fought against letting out a disappointed sigh as he looked over at him curiously, still wondering what exactly his punishment would be. He watched as Gerard started to strip off his shirt slowly, biting his lip a little. He so desperately wanted to reach out and touch but he knew he wasn’t supposed to when he was being punished so he didn’t move and stayed on his knees, watching and waiting obediently, waiting to see what Gerard was gonna do with him. 

Gerard just hummed softly as he threw his shirt to the side and walked over to their bedside drawer to get something out of it, rooting around for whatever he was looking for before he finally found it and moved back to stand in front of Frank once more. Frank couldn’t see what he’d gotten out, Gerard was holding it behind his back, but he had a pretty good idea of what it was anyway. He looked up at Gerard, the elder looking back at him with a slight smirk. 

“I thought about just giving you a spanking but I didn’t think that would do a good enough job of teaching you a lesson.” Gerard said, as he stepped closer to Frank again and set down what he’d gotten out of the drawer down in front of Frank at the foot of the bed. Which, yeah, turned out to be exactly what Frank had thought it was; their cock ring and lube. Frank let out a soft whimper when he saw it, realising exactly how Gerard was planning on punishing him, his cock twitched at the thought and he looked at his Dom to see the elder smirking even more when he saw Frank’s reaction. 

“Since you disobeyed me and came before you had permission, I’m gonna put this cock ring on you and fuck you, and you’re not going to cum. At all.” Gerard told him sternly, making sure Frank knew exactly what was in store for him, giving him a chance to safeword out before they even started if he thought he couldn’t handle it. Frank loved that about how Gerard set up their punishments, though it was rare that Frank had to safeword out before they started, Frank loved that Gerard gave him the chance to. And he didn’t this time either. Sure, Frank knew it was probably gonna hurt not being able to cum even afterwards, he still wanted to see if he could make it until the end of the week like Gerard had been planning originally. 

Gerard gave him a few minutes to see if he would before stepping back again and going for his belt, keeping eye contact with Frank as he undid it and dropped it to the floor. “Turn around then sugar.” He said, palming himself through his pants where he was already hard, watching as Frank blushed and turned around on the bed, getting onto his hands and knees in front of Gerard. Frank almost felt like he was presenting for Gerard, knelt on his hands and knees like that with his legs slightly spread, waiting for the elder to touch him somehow. He didn’t really have to wait long before he heard the rustling of fabric as Gerard pushed his pants and boxers down, kicking them off before he stepped up closer behind Frank and rested his hands on Frank’s hips. “You’re so pretty like this, Frankie. Such a good boy like this, shame you were naughty.” He murmured as he slid his hands down to Frank’s ass and gave a gentle squeeze. 

Pressing back into his touch, Frank let out a soft noise and nodded, “I’m sorry, Sir.” He said, letting out a soft gasp when that earnt him a light smack to his ass. 

“I didn’t say you could talk now, did I, puppy?” Gerard asked, squeezing his ass again. 

“No Sir, sorry Sir.” Frank apologised, shaking his head a little and biting his lip to keep in the soft noises he wanted to let out. He loved Gerard’s hands, especially when Gerard touched his ass; Gerard had a strong grip even if his hands were pretty soft, strong enough to leave bruises sometimes if he dug his fingers in hard enough and Frank loved that. It was probably why he loved getting spanked so much. Except he wasn't getting a spanking this time and he whined a little when he felt Gerard move his hands away only to let put an eager moan when he felt Gerard start to take out the plug. He did it slowly, teasing him with it for a moment, pulling it out slowly before pushing it back in and pressing it against his prostate a couple times before he finally pulled it out. Gerard chuckled fondly at the way Frank whined when he pulled it out, shushing him as he reached for the cock ring, pressing his hard on against Frank’s ass as he reached around to slip it on where Frank was hard again already. 

“Mm do you need my fingers, Frankie?” Gerard hummed teasingly as he rocked his hips against Frank’s ass, grinding against him slowly. And Frank knew he wasn’t really asking him, he was going to do whatever he was planning regardless of what Frank said, unless it was their safeword, but he moaned softly and shook his head a little. He was still stretched from the plug and even though Frank loved it when Gerard fingered him, he knew he wasn’t allowed to cum from this (the cock ring Gerard had just put on him was an almost painful reminder of that) so he didn’t really want to be teased any more than necessary. Besides, the feeling of Gerard rubbing his hard cock against his hole had Frank so needy for him to just push in already. 

But he knew Gerard was planning on teasing him, so it wasn’t a surprise when he felt Gerard pull away after a moment, still letting out a soft whine and shaking his head as he bent to press his face into one of the pillows, ass up and on display for Gerard. “No...please just fuck me, Sir.” Frank whined, gasping a little when that earned him another quick slap to the back of his thigh. 

“I will when I’m ready.” Gerard told him sternly, pushing two slicked up fingers against his hole and pushing in slowly. It didn’t quite fill him up as good as Gerard’s dick would have or even as good as the plug had but Frank still let out a soft moan, gripping onto the pillow he was holding on to tighter and lifted his head up, biting his lip a little. Gerard wasn’t scolding him for making noises like that, just for talking so Frank figured he didn’t need to bother keeping quiet after all. Which was a good thing too because he didn’t think he’d have been able to manage it, not with the way Gerard had started fucking him hard and fast with his fingers straight away, making sure to hit Frank’s prostate each time. Frank couldn’t stop himself from letting out soft breathy moans, getting louder each time Gerard brushed his fingers over that spot. He’d tried to push back against his fingers at one point but was quickly given another hard slap to his ass so he tried to stay as still as possible, mentally willing Gerard to just get on with it and fuck him already. Frank’s cock was heavy and aching between his legs and he knew that with the cock ring on it was unlikely he’d get any relief even after Gerard came (unless the elder changed his mind about letting him) but the quicker Gerard came, the quicker all the teasing would be over at least. 

Frank was just about on the verge of begging again, even if it would have earned him another spanking, when Gerard finally pulled his fingers out. “God, puppy, you’ve got no idea how hot you are like this…” Gerard murmured as he stroked himself a couple times, letting out a soft moan before lining himself up. Frank tried hard not to push back against him when he felt the tip of Gerard’s cock against his hole, trying not to let his impatience show. This is what he’d been wanting all week and even if he wasn’t gonna get to cum he was still pretty fucking eager. He didn't need to in the end and Frank let out a low moan instead as Gerard pushed into him slowly at first, squeezing Frank’s hips gently. The moan that Gerard let out when he finally bottomed out was almost worth it, hearing Gerard’s deep, low voice almost right by his ear as the elder hunched over him, staying still for a moment made Frank shiver a little, tempted to push back against him. Gerard was big, even with all the prep and still being loose from having the plug inside himself for so long, it was still a bit of a stretch for Frank; not the bad kind though, he felt full without any of the slight pain he usually felt. 

And Gerard knew that Frank was stretched enough for it to not hurt at all for him, so all this staying still bullshit was just to tease, to drag it out for the both of them even though only one of them was going to get to cum. It made Frank whine softly, subtly trying to push back against Gerard’s cock even though he couldn’t really get much deeper. He only really succeeded in getting the head of Gerard’s cock pressed right up against his prostate, dropping his head down onto the bed and letting out a mix between a whine and a moan when he realised he’d unintentionally made the whole teasing thing worse for himself. He heard Gerard chuckle lowly from behind him then, rolling his eyes a little before Gerard tightened his grip on Frank’s hips and grinded his hips forward hard, grinding the tip of his cock against that spot and Frank had to bit his lip hard enough to almost draw blood to hold back a loud moan. 

Gerard definitely wasn’t satisfied with that, gripping onto Frank’s hips tighter as he rocked into  him from behind, not even thrusting properly, just grinding into him slow but hard and getting harder when Frank managed to keep quiet, letting out low grunts of his own as he looked down at him. And Frank really,  _ really  _ didn’t want to give Gerard the satisfaction of knowing he’d made him beg for it but he really couldn’t take it much longer, his thighs shaking in an effort to be still and his cock throbbing between his legs. 

“Oh! Oh, fuck, Sir,  _ please. _ ” Frank whined, gasping softly when the teasing got too much, gripping onto the pillow beneath him and turning his head to the side, not bothering to muffle his whiny moans anymore. 

“Please, what, puppy?” Gerard hummed teasingly, bringing one hand back to slap and squeeze Frank’s ass roughly as he rocked his hips forward, slow and controlled. He wanted nothing more than to fuck him hard and fast, but he wanted to hear Frank beg for it first. 

“Fuck me, Sir...p-please I need it.” Frank gasped softly, letting his eyes fall closed and blushing deeply, rocking his ass back against the hard slaps. “Need you to cum inside me, Sir, please.” He moaned, biting his lip hard. That was all Gerard had been waiting to hear and he wasted no time in moving both hands back to hold onto Frank’s hips as he picked up the pace, thrusting into him properly then, not bothering to start out slow. They both knew Frank could take it, and Frank probably would have whined again if he had. He just wanted the teasing to be over as soon as possible. Not that it didn’t feel good for him; that was the whole fucking issue, Gerard was hitting his prostate dead on each time he thrust into him, making Frank’s eyes roll back a little as he fucked himself back onto Gerard’s cock. Frank could barely hear Gerard’s low grunts and moans over his own but they were there; Frank was pretty sure he was making a small wet patch on the bed where he was leaking so bad and he whimpered softly, squirming beneath Gerard. 

“S-sir please…” He tried, making it obvious what he wanted and pushing back against him harder but Gerard just gave his ass another slap and pinned him down instead as he carried on fucking into him roughly, making it impossible for Frank to even rock back against him, with the way his cock was rubbing against the sheets in a way that was almost painful, Frank didn’t think he’d need to. 

“No.” Was all that Gerard said, sounding kinda breathless himself which Frank hoped meant he was close, he was on the verge of just reaching down to take the cock ring off himself and he really fucking hoped Gerard wasn’t really serious about making him wait until the end of the week. Groaning in frustration in response, Frank shook his head a little, pressing his face back against the pillows and clenching around Gerard before he turned to look at him over his shoulder, biting his lip hard. 

“Just cum in me, please…” Frank breathed out, unable to stop the small smirk spreading across his face when he saw Gerard close his eyes and curse to himself at that, feeling his boyfriend start to fuck into him even harder as he got closer. 

“Such a little slut, Frankie…” Gerard breathed between low moans. He was fairly sure that he was gripping Frank’s hips tight enough to bruise and even with how stretched Frank had been already when he pushed in, the roughness was definitely going to make him sore still; Gerard would have felt bad if he didn’t already know that Frank ate that shit up. He knew Frank loved it when it was difficult for him to sit down the next day, and not just because that usually meant he got to lay in bed all day and have Gerard looking after him. He knew that Frank loved to look at the bruises hidden between tattoos on himself in the mirror the next day and he knew that it turned Frank on when he did. The mental image of Frank, all fucked out and kinda bruised up after, but still achingly hard with the cock ring on was enough to have Gerard’s hips stutter as he came deep inside of Frank then, letting out a low moan. 

Gerard stayed buried inside of Frank as he came down from it, rocking his hips lightly to ride out the aftershocks until he finally went still, collapsing forward against Frank’s back though careful not to put too much of his weight on him, still not pulling out until he’d gone soft. Panting softly, Gerard rolled over to lay beside Frank instead of on top of him, opening his eyes to look at him as Frank rolled over to face him, whining a little. 

“Jesus, Frankie...you’re leaking so much, puppy.” Gerard murmured, biting his lip a little when he saw how hard Frank had gotten again. He honestly hadn’t expected Frank to get  _ that  _ worked up from the teasing since Frank had only just come in the shower but yeah, Frank was painfully hard again. 

“I  _ know. _ ” Frank whined, squirming a little and trying his best not to reach down and touch himself, desperate for some kind of relief, almost more than he had been when he’d jerked off in the shower. 

“Mm...tell ‘ya what, if you can wait an hour as the rest of your punishment, then I’ll reward you and let you cum.” Gerard bargained, knowing that any longer than what would probably be too much for Frank to handle. “But, you did break a rule, so you’re not getting out of punishment, puppy.” He said, still sternly, giving Frank the option to either wait or safeword out. He wasn’t totally surprised when Frank sighed and nodded before flopping down onto his back. 

“Okay...I can wait. Thank you, Sir.” Frank murmured as he looked over at Gerard, sighing more with relief than anything else, even if he was still frustrated that he had to wait. His sour mood softened a little though when Gerard propped himself up on one elbow and leant down to kiss his forehead gently. 

  
“Good boy.” Gerard murmured, smiling fondly down at him for a moment before laying back down and cuddling close to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos/comments I could really do with the motivation haha.
> 
> Also, I've started using my twitter more so you guys should go follow me there @221_mcr !


End file.
